


We're a Work in Progress

by oatmilkandagave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Smut, Superpowers, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatmilkandagave/pseuds/oatmilkandagave
Summary: College isn't the easiest, especially when you've got superpowers and have no clue why or how. And when you realize that other students have powers too? Or that your new teacher may be out to get you? Maybe you won't be able to double major...
Kudos: 3





	1. Tentacle Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College isn't the easiest, especially when you've got superpowers and have no clue why or how. And when you realize that other students have powers too? Or that your new teacher may be out to get you? Maybe you won't be able to double major...

The sunshine peeked through the curtains. The light hit Sage’s face, which eventually woke her up. She scrunched her eyes closed, hesitant to get up. A soft blanket wrapped around her head and groaned in her pillow. Her body felt stiff until she stood up and stretched out. As her bare feet touched the wooden floor, she hopped on the balls of her feet. She hastily looked for some chapstick and applied it, looking in the mirror. Sage studied her own face in her reflection and rubbed her eyes and cheeks. She sniffed and opened the curtains abruptly, but shielded her eyes until she got used to the light.

The campus was always beautiful on a sunny day. Clouds were nowhere to be seen but grass and greenery populated the earth. The trees stayed perfectly still, no rustling. No cars grabbed her attention. Sage picked up a spray bottle and started misting her plants. It was quiet.

The floor creaked as she walked across her room. She opened the door and stuck her head out into the main room. She froze in fear. Kali was standing there, making eggs. It was already cracked, a half in each hand, but the yolk was still mid-air, waiting to land in the bowl.

“Ah, shit.” She concentrated and the yolk slipped into the bowl.

“Morning.” 

“Morning.” Kali glanced at Sage. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned again.

“When did you change?” Kali asked, trying to catch Sage.

“Uh… when did you last see me?” Sage scratched her scalp and opened the fridge.

“Sage,” Kali sighed.

“You should just learn to manage your time better,” she said in a more concerned rather than demanding tone. 

“I know, I know. But I had an essay due today. I wanted my 8 hours.” Sage shrugged and pulled out a smoothie. Kali shook her head and continued making her eggs.

“You want orange juice?” Sage pulled the carton out of the fridge. 

“Uh, of course?” Kali smiled and Sage poured her a glass. Sage cleared her throat and put the orange juice back in the fridge.

“Oh, some time last night, I went to the bathroom, we need to talk to Quinn, I think we have pipe issues or something, _I didn’t clog the toilet, it was like that when I peed_.” Sage grabbed metal straw and mixed her smoothie with it.

“I have biology at 8, but I’ll be back by noon, do you want to go for lunch?”

“I have physics at 11, sorry. Maybe ask Irene?” Kali finished making her eggs and poured them onto a plate.

“I just might.” Sage squinted her eyes and zoned out, staring at the ground.

Sage picked up her penny board and bag.

“It’s 7:48, see you later.” She closed the dorm door behind her. She looks down both sides of the hall, no one to be seen.

The hallway was carpet but after that, she was good. Her board wheels met the hard tile floor and she skated out into the lobby. She pushed through the doors of her building and met the bright sky. She took a breath of fresh air and exerted herself forward. A few students littered the grass with morning picnics, some on benches. A few students walked to class and Sage was careful to avoid them on the path. A pebble in the path tripped up her board. She knew if she used her powers, she might risk people seeing it. So instead, she let herself fall on the pavement. She stood up and felt that her ankle felt off.

“Ow.” She furrowed her eyebrows and shook out her foot. She planted a foot on her board again and struggled riding to class. It was loud in her biology class, many groups of students chattered amongst themselves. She glanced at the new teacher.

His height was indecipherable, as he was sitting down, but he looked tall, his skin stuck to the bone. His eyes were far apart and his nose was hooked, so much that the tip was farther than his nostrils. His back was straight up, he was alert, good posture, and his palms faced each other, fingers touching. Sage only took notice of the spots and wrinkles on his forehead and the way he looked menacingly around the room.

“Psst, Sage.” She whipped her head around. Trace waved her over. She nodded and took a seat in front of him.

“New teacher?” She placed her bag down and pulled out her laptop. He shrugged and typed on his phone.

“Wonder what happened with Ms. Clark.” She trailed off in her own head.

The new teacher started his lecture, but barely anyone focused. Sage heard snippets, but she focused on her online shopping. The teacher paced back and forth behind his desk, never leaving the comfort of it. At one point, Sage looked up and she swore she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something dark wrapped around a corner of the desk only for a split second. If she were anyone else, she would have dismissed it. Sage remained alert and uneasy for the rest of the lecture.

“Hey, did you get the notes down from the last slide?” Trace leaned forward and asked Sage. She turned and shook her head.

“I haven’t been taking notes at all. Figured I’d look at it later.” Only a few minutes later and the lesson was over.

Most students already had their bag packed, Sage had her stuff all over the place. She hastily packed up her bag and grabbed her penny board.

“Trace Clanton.” The teacher called him forward.

“May I have a word?” Trace and Sage looked at each other, concerned and confused.

“Yes, sir.” Trace looked at Sage and shrugged. She gave him a small wave and closed the door behind her.

Sage was the last one out and she still felt off leaving her friend alone with that new teacher. He didn’t look like a pedophile, just weird.

Sage realized she left her water bottle under her seat. She turned back to get it and froze when she opened the door.

No wonder the teacher hid behind his desk. His legs, well what should be his legs, were large, slimy looking, dark tentacles. The suctions made a cupping noise each time he moved forward. Sage watched as Trace was hurled to the back of the classroom.

“Trace!” She shouted, which brought attention to herself.

The ‘teacher’ whipped his head at her. She took a step back in fear. Trace popped up with an unnatural amount of energy, but now his arms were replaced with tentacles.

“Oh…. my…” Trace hopped over the seats and this made Sage aware that his legs were now tentacles too. With them, he was able to launch himself down the bleachers and land behind the teacher. The multiple pops that the tentacles made gradually grew louder to Sage.

Trace used his bright neon tentacles and picked up the wooden desk. He used the desk leg and launched the desk forward.

“Watch out!” He shouted to Sage.

The teacher turned around and the desk landed on him but it only broke. The pieces of the desk dispersed around Sage, who picked up the spear-made leg. She looked up at the monster, who was rushing towards Trace. They met in a battle, though the teacher was slightly stronger. Trace clenched his teeth, trying to wrap his new limbs around the creature. 

“Hey, sea brain!” She threw a sharp piece of the desk, which nicked the monster.

Black thick substance oozed out of the cut and the monster screeched. Sage weakly threw the spear, but not only was the point facing towards her, but it also went a few yards. The monster wrapped a tentacle around Trace's head and threw him back into a wall. He grinned at Sage menacingly. The monster rushed forward and Sage stepped back.

“Sage!” Trace hurried to try and save Sage, but either way, he would’ve been too late.

He only saw the view from behind the monster, he couldn’t see Sage. He watched as the spear on the floor flew up and stabbed the back of the monster, reversing the exact movement it made when Sage threw it. The monster screeched in pain and fell in front of Sage’s feet. She stared down, frozen with one leg back and her hands out as if she were catching a ball. Trace’s tentacles retracted and his limbs returned to normal. He walked towards Sage, who was still frozen and her hands were shaking.

“Wha… did you do that?”

For Trace, Sage looked up at him and then without a blink, she was gone. However, for Sage, she had the advantage of walking out without Trace asking her a million questions. Or possibly hurting her. When she disappeared in front of him, he was puzzled and surprised.

“Sage?” He called out with no reply. “Sage?!” Trace heard talk outside and the hairs on his neck stood up. He looked down at the tentacle monster with a spear in his back and looked back at the door. “Gotta go.” He whispered under his breath and ran for the nearest exit.

Sage was too disoriented to skateboard back to her dorm. Her mind kept recalling Trace’s distorted limbs. She kept trying to convince herself it was a daydream.

_'Why did he have tentacles? Why didn't he hurt me?'_

When she got back to her dorm, Sage dropped her board and flopped onto the couch. It was darker when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, walked forward and glanced at a mirror. Sage only now noticed the black substance splatter on her top.

_'Not a dream, nope, nope, gotta shower, that’s next, that’s something I gotta do.'_

She threw off her shirt and into a hamper and she couldn’t forget the look of the creature’s face as the spear impaled him. The sound he, _it_ made.

Sage let the cold water calm her and when she turned the water off, she could hear that someone, likely and hopefully Kali, arrived home. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door.

“Kali.” Her roommate turned to her, humming innocently. “Trace is one of us.”


	2. What the Fuck is Brunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali, Quinn, Sage, Trace, and Irene meet up and go out for brunch. What could possibly go wrong?

“What?” Kali closed her eyes and shook her head, confused. 

“What do you mean one of us?”

“He has powers too! My biology teacher had tentacles and Trace! He had tentacles too? But they were fighting. And then my teacher tried to kill me. So I killed him.” Sage’s focus shifted to many things as she paced. “It.” She stood still. 

“How are you not getting this?” Sage said in an exasperated tone. 

“Are you trying to tell me that Trace? Soccer star, Trace, grew 6 more legs?” Kali scoffed. She unpacked a paper bag, with groceries to store in their mini fridge and kitchenette. 

“Tentacles!” Sage went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Ok, well if he wasn’t fighting you, I doubt he’s someone we have to worry about.” 

“I know… but I didn’t even get to explain myself!” Sage’s voice was muffled through the door. “I just froze him and ran off!” 

“Well, you have the perfect chance to explain to him tomorrow!” Kali smiled to herself. 

“Quinn checked out the bathroom and he said any charges were on him so I offered to take him and Trace out to brunch tomorrow.” Kali bent over and put a few cans in the fridge. Sage whipped open the door. 

“Brunch?! Why?” She hung her towel on a hook. “I don’t think I can handle seeing him after killing our teacher.” The towel fell off the hook and she groaned.

“Irene will be there too if that helps.” Kali folded the paper bag.

“ _Irene will be there too if that helps._ ” Sage mocked her and turned to pick up the towel. _Fuck you,_ she thought to herself.

“I heard that.” Kali slid the bag into a shelf where she kept all the other bags. Sage, distracted by the comment from Kali, leaned forward too much and hit her head on the doorframe.

“Fuck!” She groaned. She grabbed her forehead and picked up the towel, putting it back on the hook. Kali laughed under her breath. Sage squinted at her and held up her hand. Kali was stuck mid-laugh. 

“We’ll see who’s laughing now.” 

Within a second for Kali, she went from the kitchenette to the shower, water pouring on her face. Since Kali was the only thing frozen by Sage, she was in her dorm, ready to sleep. 

“SAGE!” She heard from the bathroom. Sage burst out laughing and quickly locked her door. 

“Good night, Kali! Are you clean yet?” Sage shouted back. 

_____________

When Trace arrived home from the events in biology, he was desperate to explain yesterday’s events to Quinn, but his roommate was gone all night. He woke up from pots clinking the next morning. He yawned and lazily walked to his door while scratching his back. 

“Quinn.

His roommate was standing in front of the stove. Behind him, the fridge door opened without a hand to guide it, pans floated from the cabinet to the counter, eggs left their carton. 

“Where were you last night, dude?”

“I had a debate meeting.” 

“All night?” Trace grabbed a cup. 

“Well, I had a class before that. Why are you so concerned?” Quinn scoffed. Two eggs cracked on the side of a bowl and a whisk interfered after the yolks fell in. 

“Yesterday, I- Sage. She killed our biology teacher.” The fridge door closed, the whisk stopped, the pan clanged on the counter. 

“She what?” Quinn turned around to face Trace and he crossed his arms. 

“Well, ok, that sounds bad, it’s not.” Quinn raised a thick eyebrow.

“Let me explain! The teacher was not human, he had, like, tentacles, even his human body looked like an octopus! It was so weird!

Quinn repositioned his feet and continued giving Trace the same unamused, questioning face. 

“But class ended, he called me forward and then he was like ‘I know what you are,’ then he whipped out his tentacles! Sage walked in and he threw me _across the room._ He touched me so, you know, close proximity, so then _I_ got tentacles - they were neon,” he added. Quinn squinted at him.

“Anyways, I was like - paah! And he was all like - grrr. And Sage was all like - hey sea brain! And he was like - reee!” With each noise he made was an acted out fighting motion. 

“Sage… did something weird. I think she has telekinesis, like you do…” Trace trailed off. Quinn looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why do you think so? What did she do?”

“She stabbed him without touching the desk leg.” 

“She stabbed him with a desk leg?” 

Trace shrugged. Quinn picked up the whisk with his hand and held the bowl. 

“Well, tentacles… I think that explains the pipe problems Kali called me about.” 

“I wonder if Kali knows! What if she has powers too?!” Trace placed his hands on the counter and hopped to his right. 

“I doubt it. I’ve known her since freshman year.” 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Trace ended his comment on a high key. 

“Actually-” Trace turned. “We’re going out at 11 with them. And Irene.” 

“What.” 

___________

“I can just skip through it,” Sage sighed.

"Don't." 

Kali and Sage walked down the sidewalk of downtown. The scenery mimicked the vibrant greenery of their campus, but had a more vintage, peaceful vibe. Small businesses littered the shops and each store had their own unique personality, which makes downtown an attractive, welcoming place for students. 

They passed an indigenous shop that had animals carved into the wood of the structure and wind chimes to attract noise. It smelled strongly of incense. Next, they passed a pastel ice cream shop. There were four wooden picnic tables on the lawn and paint chipped on the white fences that guarded the shop. A child dropped his ice cream and let out a screech. Kali and Sage winced.

On the left side of the street was the café that they were to visit, built with stones that took different shades of beige. Pink flowers and vines gave an overgrown look and tangled the wooden planks that created a cute entrance. Pink umbrellas to match the flowers were open above each table to battle the bright sun, which shone on Irene who waved to Kali from the end of a table outside of the café. Trace was to her right, Quinn to her left.

 _‘Here we go.’_ Sage thought to herself. 

“Stay calm.” Kali said to her under her breath. They entered the property of the cafe and each pulled a chair for themselves at the table.

“Hello!” Kali greeted. She shot a quick look at Sage, who caught it instantly. 

She did not allow it to show, but Sage was very anxious. She wasn’t sure if Trace would mention in front of them, or if he would mention it at all. 

“Hi guys!” Sage said, with a bright smile on her face. The apple of her cheeks made her eyes scrunch and the crows’ feet in the corners wrinkle. She pursed her lips. 

“I ordered water for the both of you,” Irene nodded assuringly, looking at Kali and Sage. 

“Thank you,” Sage responded. She nodded at Irene and avoided Trace by looking at Quinn to her right. She looked into her lap. 

Trace stared at Sage, glancing at Quinn every so often. Quinn kicked him under the table. 

“Ow.” All four eyes were on him. 

“I… hit my knee. So what do you think you’ll order, Kali?” 

Kali picked up the menu and Sage did the same. The sheet had a plastic protective cover over it and Sage waved it to make a _fwup_ noise. Kali and Quinn turned their attention to her.

“Sorry.” She flicked her nail on the edge of the plastic. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she announced and started getting out of her seat.

“Me too.” Trace stood up abruptly. He smiled weakly.

Sage’s heart started racing.

“Ok.” She picked up her bag.

“Don’t worry, guys, we won’t fuck or anything!” She joked. She turned and cringed to herself. 

Trace followed Sage on the way to the bathroom. Once they reached the hall to the restrooms and were out of sight from the others, Sage whipped around to face Trace.

“Ok, do you actually have to go?” 

“No.”

“Was yesterday real?” Sage swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Yes.”

“Ohhh. God,” she said breathlessly.

“You aren’t like a bad guy or anything, right? Oh my God, are you already a superhero?! Do I know about your secret identity?” Trace got quieter with each question, but somehow each sentence was sharp as if every word was a tiny blade poking and prodding at her. She winced at each attack. 

“No, I’m not- No! Are you?” Sage’s voice went high-pitched. 

“No?!” 

“Then… what?!” 

Sage and Trace heard loud crashing and screaming. They both went pale and hurried to outside of the shop. 

Customers of the shop ran past them to hide in the small building, yelling frantically as they pushed one another out of the way. A wrecked car flew over the road. Trace watched it crash and tumble down the road, nearly hitting another car that was speeding away. 

Sage kept her attention to the house-sized monster that slowly advanced down the street. Its body was made up of clay rocks, lumps building on top of each and grinding as the monster’s limbs moved. It turned its head slowly, scanning. It was not aware, or didn’t seem to care, of the damage it was doing to the pavement. Each stomp shook the ground. 

With another step from the monster came a kick landing on an abandoned car in its path. The vehicle honked continuously as it flew upward and started making its descent back to earth. Sage realized it was going to land in the yard of the cafe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two children hiding underneath a table, unaware of their fate. She quickly stepped in front of them. 

Sage raised her hands and caught the car mid-air before it could reach her or the children. She noticed the car slowly start to move forward. Kali stepped forward as she wanted to help, but hesitated after one step.

 _‘No, no, no, no.’_ Kali heard Sage’s inner thoughts. _‘Get the kids, Kali, please! Get them out of here!’_ Sage demanded in her thoughts. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with fear, but her eyebrows dipped and wrinkled her skin.

Kali ran behind her and grabbed the children’s hands to drag them from danger.

“Why is the car still moving?!” Trace shouted.

“It’s too heavy!”

“Move it to the side!” 

“I can’t!” The car started to move towards her a little faster, a few feet more and it’d be touching her hand.

“What do you mean? I thought you had telekinesis?!”

“No!” 

“Quinn!” 

Quinn ran into the open and held out his hands as well. His fingers flowed rhythmically, but the car didn’t move.

“It’s stuck in time, it’s not gonna budge.” Kali said to Quinn. 

“Sage, get over here, you need to let go once you’re out of the way.”

_‘I can’t!’_

_‘You have to.’_ Kali replied to Sage in her own mind. 

Sage took a few steps and once she felt she was safe, she let go. The car instantly slammed to the right, a perfect 90 degree angle from where the car was originally heading. Sage let out a heavy breath and leaned on a table. 

“I thought you could move things?!” Trace came over to her. 

“I freeze things. Or move them to where they’re supposed to be or where they were.” She looked up at him, giving an unintentional glare. 

“Can you freeze him?” Trace pointed to the rock monster, which had progressed further towards them.

“No. Not right now at least.” Her breathing became ragged and her body was tense.

“It’s after Irene,” Kali said calmly. 

“How do you know?” Trace turned to her. 

“I can read its mind.” Trace blinked a few times and shook his head.

“What is it?” Quinn stepped up to Kali’s side.

“I don’t know… but it’s definitely not human.” 

Sage stood up straight and turned to the other three. She paused.

“Wait, where is Irene?” 

Kali closed her eyes. 

“She’s out of my reach. But hopefully she’s not too close.” 

“We have to defeat it.” Sage took a deep breath.

“What’s the plan?” Trace took a step back. The monster slowly grew closer with each ground-rumbling step. 

“Quinn? Can you get some steps up?” Sage grabbed an umbrella from the table and closed it, quickly wrapping the tie around to make it thinner. 

“Steps. Got it.” 

Quinn used pieces of damaged cars, buildings, and benches to create a clear stairway to reach up to the monster’s height. 

Sage’s nostrils flared and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She started running from the lawn, jumping to the first makeshift step. As Quinn saw her struggle to gain momentum, he made the pieces closer to each other. 

Sage rushed up, each step gaining more strength and more speed, until she reached the top. Without hesitation, she leaped. Sage winded the umbrella behind her head and as she reached the head of the monster, she drove the tip in between the cracks of the rock lumps. 

The creature let out a low hoarse groan and took a step back to regain its balance. Sage held onto the umbrella and pulled it like a lever to loosen one of the rocks. She used her heel to move it and the lump tumbled down the shoulder only to fall and crumble on the street. 

“So he can break,” Sage said as she peered down. Only a small hole was revealed but through it, Sage could see a dark, dim purple light coming from inside of the creature. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. 

From ground level, Trace could see the top of Sage’s head and her arm holding onto the umbrella. The creature waved its arms around more recklessly. 

“Quinn,” Trace looked over to him. “Keep the stairs up.”

Regardless of being unarmed, Trace took the same pathing as Sage, rushing and hopping up the makeshift stairs to meet the top of the monster. When he reached the top, he only planned to reach the shoulder. He jumped and rather than land on the rock, he only did a handspring, planting his hands and launching himself away. 

“What?” Sage watched in confusion and disbelief as Trace flew away. 

Trace flipped over. As he descended, his arms and legs morphed into rocky lumps.

“Haha, yeah!” He smiled and landed on his feet, planting a fist into the ground. He turned and looked up with a devious grin on his lips. He bumped his fists together and slowly walked to the foot of the monster. 

Above, Sage watched as he gained new powers and landed. She turned to the umbrella stuck in the head of the monster and tried to think of a plan. 

Next to Quinn, Kali slowly walked forward, trying to understand their tactic. She looked up to Sage and tried to focus on her. 

_‘Maybe if I can freeze it…’_

“It’s too powerful,” Kali said to herself and shook her head. She looked to Trace. 

_‘I’ll just break his legs…’_

“He’s too low…” Kali blinked a few times and looked down. She noticed the crumbled rock that fell from its head. “But if he gets a little higher-”

Kali turned to Quinn. 

“Drop the steps. Can you move a person?” Quinn dropped his hands. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Great.” Kali smirked and looked at Trace over her shoulder. 

Trace winded his arm back and let a punch hit the heel of the large being. When it didn’t do much, Trace clenched his teeth and huffed. Suddenly, he started to float. 

“Whoa… uh….” He realized that Quinn was using his telekinesis to make him fly. 

“Higher,” Kali clenched her fists. 

Trace passed the head of the monster. Sage looked up at him, confused as to why he was going up so high. 

“Now he can fly?!” She groaned. She looked back down at the skull and noticed that the creature’s arm was reaching up to grab her. “Oh, no.” 

Sage struggled to take the umbrella out of its head and became more desperate to loosen it as she saw its hands get closer. Finally, it popped out and Sage had no issue opening it. She turned to jump off and barely missed the hand as she flew down. She focused and held tight. The umbrella made a slow descent to the ground, letting Sage land safely. 

Trace was still in the air. 

“Let him smash it,” Kali said without turning to look at Quinn.

“What if he gets hurt?” 

Kali looked at Sage on the street. Sage watched Trace intensely. 

“He won’t,” She clenched her fist. 

Quinn looked at her questionably and sighed. 

“I hope you’re right.” Quinn positioned Trace high and forward enough so that when he fell, it would be straight on the head of the monster. He took a deep breath in and let Trace fall. 

“Sage!” Kali yelled out. “Freeze Trace after he smashes it!” 

“But the rocks!” 

“Quinn, can you take care of it?” 

“Shouldn’t I catch Trace instead and he freezes the rocks?” Quinn yelled to Kali. 

Trace was diving in, ready to cannonball. His body turned as he flew down, changing from stomach first to back first to fist, hand, butt. He soon decided on his feet. 

As he made contact with the monster, Trace’s body plunged into the skull, causing all of the rocks to dismember and fly apart. 

Sage threw her hands forward and she stopped all of the motion. The rocks, dust, and debris were frozen and Trace was in the middle of all of it. 

“Quinn, if I let Trace go, can you grab him?” Her arms shook and she winced with each breath. 

“Y-Yeah!” The moment Trace was let back in real time, he released a loud battle cry. 

“Yahhhhhh- ah?” Quinn delicately guided him through the frozen rocks and into the yard of the café. 

Sage focused on the rocks and decided that slow motion would be the best way to control it. She planted her back leg into the ground and let the stones slowly take their path. 

Quinn, Kali, and Trace slowly walked into the middle of the street, watching as all of the gravel slowly dispersed around them. The dust was easy to avoid and the gentle feeling of small chips on their skin was perplexing. 

Once the crumbles reached their destination, Sage hurried the process of dissolving the dust. She let her arms down. The other three watched her hunch over, putting a hand on her knee.

“Ok. We good,” She brought a thumbs up and gave a weak smile before she passed out, falling on the pavement. 


End file.
